


Smile for Me

by Angelisalise



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little of angst :), AU where Natsu is now salty because he lost his parents so he doesnt smile anymore, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Natsu is cold af, then Lucy is the new student at the high school.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelisalise/pseuds/Angelisalise
Summary: In an alternate universe where the adventures are not so happy.Where Natsu is not so cheerful.Where Lucy can lose hope.Where smiles are not always around.°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°Lucy is at her new school and she is full of hope of succeeding in her studies.What happens when she meets Natsu who was never seen smiling?Try to make him smile of course.❗Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does❗Updates Saturdays





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad on my account there so don't be surprised if you see a story in there with the same title and plot because that's me. 
> 
> I rated it T because I'm paranoid and there's some swearing.

Smile for me:

This is a universe where Fairy Tail is not a guild but a High School. Also a universe where sadness is easier to find.

Hope can be lost by a simple gesture.

Confidence can be lost by a few words.

Smiles can be lost because of a single accident.

Welcome to the real world folks.

Ok so you know that blond girl? Her name is Lucy and she is new to Fairy Tail High. You would probably ask what kind of school name is this? And my answer is a pretty goddamn original name. So let's continue, you know Lucy? Yea the blond girl. She is not much different from her alter ego in Earthland. Her principal quality would be optimism. She is a really kind-hearted teen. She seems like the girl with the perfect life. Now let's not rush things, you will learn more about her soon.

Natsu, how to start with him. Let's just list a few thing he was never seen smiling and he is pretty goddamn closed. An event occurred to him that caused him to not smile ever again. Rare are the people that saw his smile, they saw it before what occurred to him of course. Enough of talking now, I'm sure you would like to read the story instead of reading this boring Prologue, but let me say just one thing.

Smile even if you have a hard life, smile for the ones you love.

Now, now you can soon start reading the story but seat yourself comfortably first then you can start.

Have a nice time reading! 


	2. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is new at her new school and prepares herself for a good year. She then notices a certain salmon a haired teenage boy that is not so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue and this chapter are a kick start so now the chapters will be published every Saturday.

~Lucy P.O.V~

Today is the day! My first day at school! I'm so excited, I'm finally at the Fairy Tail High School! Don't ask me about the name, I know it's a little weird but it's one of the top schools in the country. 

I came to Magnolia to escape my dad who was abusing me. Ever since my mother died, my dad started using violence on me because he thought that it was my fault that mom died. But let's not talk about this, I don't want to be all gloomy at the first day of school! I'm going to be optimistic and smiling!

I slowly get out of bed and start preparing for school. Half an hour later, I'm ready and I head to the kitchen in my apartment. I fry some eggs and prepare a grilled cheese. Once I'm done preparing breakfast I start eating and five minutes later I'm done.

I go out of my apartment and once I'm done, I lock the door and head over the school. My apartment isn't really that far from my school. It will probably take ten minutes to get to school walking.

While I walk I realize that Magnolia is really a beautiful city. I continue admiring the city for twenty minutes while walking. It took me a little long because I visited some places as well too, for example a park. 

As I come to see Fairy Tail High, I become stunned. It's so big! I didn't expect it to be that huge. I enter in the school's territory while admiring it.

The entrance of the school has tiles leading to the doors to go in and grass surrounding it. The path goes to a few other ways too. I will discover that at lunch when I have free time. Who knows? Maybe I will even get a guide!

I go towards the entrance and enter in the building. I get my schedule from the office and read what my classes are today.

I see the following classes:

First Period: Math

Second Period: English

Third Period: Chemistry

Lunch

Fourth Period: History

Fifth Period: Japanese Language Arts

Sixth Period: Physical Education

Alright, my first period is math. I check how much time I have left. I have 15 minutes. Enough time to put my things in my locker, take my math materials and head over to my class.

I check the number of my locker and after a few minutes of search I finally find it. I put the lockers number, open it then put my materials into my locker. All besides my pencil case, my math books and my art notebook. I never separate from my notebook and my pencils because art should follow me everywhere I go.

Yes I love art, it's a passion of mine. I like drawing my feelings out on a piece of paper. It's one of the only things that I have left from my mother, art.

When I finish arranging my stuff and closing my locker, I see a bluenette struggling to put her stuff in her locker. I was minding my business until I see that book. It's my favorite book of all time! The title is Life as a Movie, the book tells the story of a teen that wants to become an actor and her life has so much drama that sometimes she says: "My life is just as a movie". 

I go towards her and say: Need help?

Girl: No no it's fine.

Me: Is this Life as a movie?

Girl: YES! I mean yes. D-did you read it?

She seemed really desperate to know if someone read the book. I think she found no one yet who knows about it so she must be really happy about thinking that I know about it. Maybe she is a bookworm just like me! Yes! Let's try my chance to make a friend!

Me: Yes! It's my favorite book!

Girl: Seriously? Me too! 

Me: Yea! I think they should make a movie out of it!

Girl: Yessss! That would be so cool! Oh, by the way I'm Levy! Nice to meet you!

Me: Nice to meet you too! I'm Lucy!

Levy: Do you want to hang out at the library at lunch? I would really like to show you some really nice books!

Me: Yea sure!

Levy: What's your first class?

Me: Math!

Levy: Yay! We have the same class!

Levy looks at her watch and says: There's 1 minute left we better get going.

She shows me a little while we are heading to the class and just as the bell ring we are in. 

I decide to take my seat in the front row next to Levy. We take out our stuff, we sit and we wait for the teacher to come in the class and the second bell to ring.

As we were waiting we see various students entering the classroom and the last one coming in was a boy with pink hair (A/N: SALMON! I just had to do it guys...) and he had a dark aura surrounding him. He looked like he was in pain. I wonder what happened to him...

I snap out of my daze by Macao, our teacher entering in the classroom and saying: Hello class and I would like to announce you all that we have a new student. Lucy tell 2 things that describes you so we can get to know you a little.

I stand up and say: I like reading books and I like drawing.

I hear a voice saying: Great another nerd.

I immediately snap my head at him and give him a death glare, it was great enough to make him at least shut up for the rest of the class.

As the class start, I unconsciously look back at Natsu and observe him. I wonder, did he have a similar pain as mine? Or even bigger?

I am too curious now, I'm going to ask Levy. I wait until Macao has his back turned and say to Levy: I'm just curious, who is that pink haired guy?

Levy looks at him in pity and says: He's Natsu Dragneel...don't mind him if he is rude it's because he's sad since the incident...

Me: Which incident?

Macao turns back to us and say: So does everyone understand this?

Class: Yes sir.

Macao: Ok then let's switch to...

As he turns back, Levy leans closer to me and whispers: His mom died giving birth to him so only his dad was left but eight years ago, when he was ten, his dad disappeared suddenly. We don't know what happened to him. Natsu also had to survive in ways being homeless because his dad was not there to pay the rent of their house anymore. He faced some traumatic experience.

Me: He didn't smile since then?

Levy: No but I believe one day someone will make him smile, maybe it's you. Who knows?

Levy's words were in my head for all the class. I want to see his smile at least once. I don't know why but I have this strong feeling that I have to make Natsu smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be next Saturday!


	3. Attempt #1

Lucy P.O.V

I have to make him smile...  
But how? How in hell do I do that?  
A voice startles me: "Miss. Lucy do you know the answer of this equation?"  
Fuck shit shit fuck fuck!  
"Can you not interrupt my plans of making someone happy?" That was what I wanted to say but...  
"N-no..." I answered in shame.  
"Pay attention next time please" My teachers says firmly.  
"Sure..." I said more to myself.

Ok now back to my thoughts. How do I make him happy? Maybe a drawing! Yes a drawing! Does he have a favorite animal? Let's ask him!  
An inner voice inside me complains: "What if he doesn't like you? What if he will hate it and just dislike you? What if-"  
No! I can do it!  
I quickly pull out loose leaf and start writing on it:  
Hey just wandered what's your favorite animal?

I was about to give it to him before something pops up in my mind: "Hey girl what the hell you doing? Asking that casually to someone that you never talked to and saw just a few moments ago. At least make an excuse dumb bitch!"

Oh shit the voice is saying the truth. I have to make an excuse. Is it worth it to ask all the class for their favorite animal?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yes. Totally.  
It's better if I ask other classmates first thought to not be too obvious for Natsu.

I write on a paper the question and leave place for the answers:

I want to make a little graph for everybody's favorite animal in the class and get to know my classmates more so can you answer the following question? Pass it on.

What is your favorite animal?

Name:                     Animal:

I start by passing it to Levy and Levy who was of the only ones paying attention is caught by surprise and jumps a little.

"Shhhh just answer the question and pass it on to another classmate" I whisper to her putting my finger in front of my lips mouthing a shh.  
Levy nods slowly and starts writing on the paper then she passes it on to another girl who was behind us and had long white curly hair.

After 15 minutes almost everyone had answered to my question and there was just one brunette with long curly hair who scribbled some things on the paper and it took her 5 long minutes to finish.

Hurry! I have 5 minutes left until the end of the period!  
When she finally seem to be done she passes it done to the one I have been waiting for.

I wonder which animal is your favorite Natsu...

He seems to be a little surprised at the sight in front of him. Well after all, he is the Dragneel that everybody doesn't want to talk to because of how closed he is.

He writes down something and when he is done he folds the paper back.(A/N: Don't ask me when it got folded first! I'm just telling the story from Lucy's point of view.) He looks around to know to give it to who next. I wave my hand a little and mouth a little: "Over here"

He seems to understand and wait for our teacher to turn his back and gives it to me lightly throwing it.

I open up the folded piece of paper and look straight at the bottom for Natsu's name.

I see... You like dragons uh Natsu?  
Then I will give you a dragon.

Well a dragon drawing I mean.

I hear from the background Levy saying my name.  
Get out of my thoughts Levy.  
She doesn't seem to want to and the voice only gets closer until...  
"LUCY!"  
"EEEH?"  
"I YELLED YOUR NAME LIKE A HUNDRED TIME FOR THE PAST MINUTE"  
"Sorry I was thinking"  
"About?" She asks me.  
"Whatever why were you yelling my name?" I ask the short bluenette.  
"Class is over. Quick grab your stuff in the next 2 minutes before your late."  
"But what about you?"  
"I already have all my stuff for the day in my bag so I don't have to go back to my locker everytime!" She says proudly.  
That's when I notice her bag that is almost bigger than herself.  
Gosh...  
What a lazy ass...

"Are you gonna get your stuff or no?" Levy says interrupting my thoughts.  
"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!' I exclaim suddenly running for my life to my locker.  
QUICK THE CODE!  
I put the code of my lock, open it and check the schedule that I put on my locker.

Second period...  
There it is!  
English... Ok... Let me just... Get my stuff...

I take my stuff and walk rapidly to the classroom where my class is. I hope Natsu is in there too.

I sit down in the back and open my sketchbook with one hand while taking out my pencils with the other.

A dragon... A Chinese dragon? A water dragon? A baby dragon?

Uuuuuuh...

His hair is pink so why not a fire dragon!  
A/N: That make no sense Lucy...

I start drawing the head but then I hear the teacher say "Ok class take out your textbooks and..."

Do you guys don't want me to make the guy smile that badly?  
Wait is he even in this class?  
I look around and when I don't see him In frown.  
Whyyyyyyy?

"Looking for someone Miss?"  
I look up and see the teacher looking at me.  
"No err I was just uh"  
"Then take out your textbook please."

I take out my textbook then place my sketchbook a little under it in position that I can hide it if the teacher looks at me but I can still draw when no one is looking.  
I also made a little wall with my stuff so you can't see when you look from the front.

I start drawing the dragon and 10 minutes later I'm done and look at if satisfied then I start fine lining it.  
A few more minutes later I'm done with that too and I start coloring the dragon with markers.

"Miss Lucy can you tell me what this word is?"  
Uh oh  
I see the girl in front of me with an amused face. She had long white hair and blue eyes. She whispers to me loud enough so only I could hear what it means and I say a little awkwardly what she said trying to say exactly what she told me.

"Correct" the teachers says.

Wow that was close I whisper a little thanks to the girl and she passes a paper with a note on it.  
I read:

Hi Im Mirajane we can be friends. I saw your drawing and I have to say it's really well drawn!

I smile. I respond to her:

Thank you In glad you like it, I'm Lucy.

I pass it to her and she turns back to me and give a quick: "I already know your name."

Oh yeah... Because the teacher called me out.

Anyways I'm done with the dragon but when do I give it to him?

Maybe I can ask Levy...  
If I can find her...

I hear the bell ringing so I start packing up my things and get out of the classroom.  
I was really surprised when I saw that the students were all heading one way.  
The cafeteria.

But aren't the classes gonna start?

I feel someone tapping my shoulder and I turn around to see that it is the girl named Mirajane.

"Hi do you need help? You seem confused." She asks me.  
"I was just wandering why everybody is going towards the cafeteria" I say.  
"Oh that... We have a break of 15 minutes between the first and the second period." She tells me while saying hello to some people who passed by.

Maybe I can find him in the cafeteria. I start heading that way but I see him nowhere then I go to the rooftop in hope of seeing him. He was not there either. I continue searching him everywhere but it seemed like he disappeared. In loss of places to search for him I sit outside leaning on a tree.

I open my sketchbook and look at my drawing. Oh that's right. I forgot writing that it's for him. I write that then sign my name. I look around me in hope of seeing him and I do. I see his pink hair and he was leaning on the farest tree from the building. I start running but then I slow down and just start walking rapidly towards him. 

I see him noticing me and seems to be annoyed and wanting me to leave him alone.

I rip out the paper from my sketchbook neatly then give it to him.

"I read that your favorite animal is the dragon so there it is..." I tell him my cheeks taking a light shade of pink.

He looks at me then takes the paper that I was holding from my hand.  
He looks at it and mumbles a little "thanks" to me.

I wait a little more. He didn't smile...  
I will try again. Just wait I will make him smile! I go away then to my locker because I had 2 minutes left before the bell rings.

What could I do next...

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the prologue.
> 
> Oh god I feel like it's it's a bit cringy since I wrote this like a year ago but I'm only publishing it here now.


End file.
